Incommodo
"Hello. I'm Incommodo. Or 'Inc'. Or 'How the Karz'd you get there?'. Although I'm not sure the last one counts..." Incommodo is a Toa of Magnetism, and a previous employee of Dark C Investigations, known mainly for his close (and completely platonic) friendship with Arkrak. Biography Pre-RPG At some point before the RPG began, while Incommodo was still a Matoran, he burnt down his house, intending to kill all of his family. However, his sister Nikarra survived. Shortly afterwards, he left Mata-Nui for some time. While he was gone, something happened to him, and when he returned to Mata-Nui he had no idea of what had taken place in his past, and his personality changed vastly. Dark C Investigations Incommodo took to living in Onu-Koro, and soon went to ask to join Dark C Investigations. He accidentally revealed the door behind which the Mystix were locked away, allowing Sentraken to later release them. When he was hired by Chronn, he was told to find Arkrak, and find him he did. After a short introduction, he teleported down to interrogate Nex. The interrogation did not go all that well, and ended in a fight, which in turn ended in Incommodo and Arkrak getting their arses handed to them. At Arkrak's suggestion, they went to a bar. They ended up getting drunk, and after starting a fight and setting several bets, Incommodo and Arkrak professed their (again, completely platonic. I cannot stress that enough, I don't care what that-particular-site-with-forums says) love for eachother. Incommodo's Funeral/Reichenbach Incommodo and Arkrak returned to Chronn, having been out cold for four hours. Although Incommodo's explanation was perfectly believable, Chronn ended up attacking them. Through his stubborness, Incommodo managed to calm Chronn down. NEX was still a threat, so a trap was organised: a fake funeral. However, the plans for the funeral were repeatedly interrupted by bodies being placed on Chronn's doorstep by Reichenbach, who would later play a big part in Incommodo's life. Soon, the funeral got in gear, and Incommodo attended it, as his long-lost identical twin brother. Chronn ditched and gave up on the funeral plan, but Incommodo got the chance to have a nice chat with Nex, which ended in an attack on a person whose cat Incommodo apparently saved. While Arkrak attempted to help the woman Nex had attacked, Incommodo followed Nex. While Nex spoke to Reichenbach in a small alley, Incommodo was captured by Kraan, and then kept in a mine shaft. Kraan later moved him, and went through Po-Wahi, then Ga-Koro, to reach a warehouse filled with explosives where he was kept. The Great Rescue Arkrak managed to get into the warehouse were Incommodo was being held (with some help from Incommodo's brave screaming), and confronted Kraan. However, Kraal and Stranax joined in. Arkrak was losing the fight, until Nikarra joined in. Arkrak and Incommodo both began to hit on Nikarra (after Incommodo used his Kualsi to teleport out of the chair he was tied to), but were cut off when Nikarra violently killed Kraan in her frustration. Stranax revealed to them that the building would soon explode, killing them all. In the moments during which they all thought they would die, Nikarra revealed to Incommodo that she was his sister (to Arkrak's delight). However, they all escaped, right before the building was completely destroyed. A conversation which would be one of the most awkward Incommodo would have for a while followed, and then Arkrak and Incommodo left to return to Onu-Koro. The Odd One Out Chronn had disappeared shortly before their return, and Incommodo met Pirok and Ihrey, saving them from Reichenbach's clone. They then went to the Odd One Out inn, where they met Nikarra and Arkrak's brother, and the Skakdi in charge asked Incommodo to solve a murder. However, Incommodo's interrogation methods did not work all that well, and he was replaced by Arkrak. The Skakdi repeatedly referred to Incommodo as Arkrak's 'sidekick', making him very angry. His original personality temporarily emerged, in a fight during which he claimed to hate Arkrak and attempted to kill Nikarra. He was eventually knocked unconscious. But while the others discussed what to do with him, another problem emerged... The Hungry Hungry Games When Incommodo woke up, he was in a circular arena, the location where the first annual Hungry Hungry Games was being held. Panicking, he ran off into the forest, and fell asleep in a tree. He woke up for a short while, and accidentally made himself look dead with the help of some berries, and then fell out of the tree. Nikarra found him, looking exceptionally dead, and returned to the Reichenbach clone, who had taken charge due to the real Reichenbach's absence. Pirok's rather violent death woke him up, and he returned to the arena, just in time to see the Reichenbach clone kill Nikarra. Enraged, his original personality took over once again, and he had a stick-fight against the clone, which he won. Yes Man When Incommodo was returned to reality, he ended up on a sinking boat. However, he did not realise this until after having a conversation with his conscience, during which his conscience told him to say 'yes' to everything. Although he later gave up this philosophy, it resulted in a helpful series of events. Upon waking, Incommodo started trying to take the water out of the boat using his Kanohi, forgetting about the eye holes. After realising it was pointless, he retreated to the mast, from which he entered the Ga-Koro docks in a parody of Jack Sparrow's entrance at the began of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (but he didn't know that, obviously). He then fell flat on his face, and was helped up by a random person who he didn't know. The person then invited him for a drink. Traxia Incommodo awoke, coughing up water, to discover that he had a girlfriend: a Toa of Water, named Traxia. While for a few seconds his attention was focused on her, she handed him a sombrero he had gained at some point, and he became devoted to it, practically worshipping it. He returned to the Odd One Out inn, only to discover that it was being closed, and that Arkrak was standing outside with a lump of dirt in his eye and a fly on his shoulder, due to being inactive for a considerable amount of time. Arkrak explained to him that he was on a journey into the recesses of his mind, but Incommodo would hear none of it. Arkrak then noticed Traxia. Incommodo had by this point forgotten her name (although he remembered the name of his sombrero, even though he said that he preferred Traxia to it), but she reminded him of it. Soon after this Ihrey also showed up, followed by Tehlin, who was in turn followed by Pirok and Nikarra. Basically, it was everyone who had been in the Odd One Out. Incommodo explained the story told in the section marked 'Yes Man', and the first paragraph of the current section, although no-one actually listened. Nikarra spoke to Ihrey, while Pirok thought over the fact that Nikarra had kissed him mere moments before. Traxia interrupted everything by convincing Incommodo to take them all to an inn where they could stay for the night. The Unfortunate Fikou There was then a time-skip, followed by them all arriving in the inn. Incommodo put multiple locks in his door, but he soon had to unlock them when Pirok came in, explaining that he thought he may have been in a relationship with Nikarra. After assumedly giving him some advice, Incommodo let Pirok out. However, he was ambushed at the door by Traxia, who forced him to choose between his sombrero and her. The group below, who had now been joined by Kurot, heard a smashing noise from upstairs, followed by a scowling Traxia storming past them. Incommodo tried to stop her leaving by saying that the sombrero had never slapped him, but this was pointless as Traxia hadn't either. Traxia slammed the door as she left, leaving Incommodo single once again. Mere moments after Traxia left, however, the owner of the inn walked in: a Toa of Magnetism, named Commodum. The majority of the group stared in shock as she turned out to be exactly the same as Incommodo, right down to the way she spoke and her preferences in hats. Incommodo, however, failed to notice the similarities. After Nikarra decided that she and Pirok were in a relationship, Incommodo's original personality attempted to stage several takeovers, his eyes flashing shades of purple, red and blue. Although the others noticed, he just managed to talk himself out of it by blaming it on laser eye surgery. A few moments later, he retreated to his room, where he had a conversation with his original personality, and revealed that he was completely aware of the original personality's existence and had memories of all that he had done while it was in control. Upon returning downstairs, his original personality manipulated his eyesight so that he saw himself as his original personality in a mirror. He passed out and stopped breathing, and was only just revived by Commodum, just as Pirok walked in with paramedics and he was put on a stretcher. Nekron Takes Command While in the hospital, Fantum and a Toa of Magnetism managed to let Incommodo's original personality, whose name was revealed to be Nekron, out of Incommodo's body, and gave him a body of his own. Fantum then took Incommodo, left the hospital, and went to Reichenbach. Appearance and Tools Incommodo is a Metru-style Toa, dark blue with some grey. His mask, a Kualsi, looks like a dark blue Mahiki, and he has blue eyes. His only weapons are two blades, with which he is confident. Recently, he gained a sombrero, a pair of sunglasses, and a large suitcase. Relationships Friends and Allies *Arkrak (COMPLETELY PLATONIC) *Thedar Chronn *Nikarra (in secondary personality) *Traxia *Ihrey *Pirok Enemies *Nex *Reichenbach *Kraan (deceased) *Kraal *Stranax *Nikarra (in original personality) Quotes "I'm Incommodo. Or Inc. Or... nevermind." ''Incommodo, introducing himself to Arkrak. ''"I agree." ''Incommodo agreeing with Arkrak that it was, in fact, Arkrak's fault that they were going to die. ''"Con-shince? What's a con-shince?" "In retrospect, the hat never slapped me!" "You're attracted to Incommodo. You gave up the rights to normality a long time ago." ''Ihrey to Traxia, talking about her(Traxia's) relationship with Incommodo. ''"That's because of my slightly-botched laser eye surgery. It was this or contact lenses." Trivia *Incommodo is likely Vorex: Paradox Eater's most famous character. *Incommodo is hated by everyone he knows except Arkrak, who likely hates him on some level. *Incommodo is based on the personalities of Pirok and Proditor during a discussion Pirok had with Merror over whether or not he could kill Proditor. *Although Vorex was not aware of the Harbinger's existence, Incommodo's relationship with his original personality bears remarkable similarities to Arkrak's relationship with the Harbinger in the Old BZPRPG. This is made all the more ironic by the fact that, in this incarnation of the BZPRPG, Incommodo and Arkrak are best friends. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Detectives Category:Fa-Toa